


Fortune's Fool [fanart]

by DitchingNarnia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, Fanart, SQSN 2, Supernova 2, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Supernova, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitchingNarnia/pseuds/DitchingNarnia
Summary: Fanart poster made for Swan Queen Supernova 2... Inspired by "Fortune's Fool" by obiwansbeard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obiwansbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fortunes Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936013) by [obiwansbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard). 



> There is an amazing story that goes with this artwork. Make sure you go read it and leave awesome comments. I was teased with the first two chapters for a long time until the reveal and it was definitely worth the wait. obiwansbeard did an amazing job with the story and it was great making art for it. This story will stay with me for awhile for sure.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


End file.
